yoworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Realtor Office
The Realtor's Office is the place where YoWorlders can buy their houses. There is a large selection of houses to choose from, as a few houses are release per theme. This is also the spot where you can purchase avenues. Discounts By completing a home, decorate it with a lvl 10 prgress in each room you will recive a discount on the next house you buy, this discount need to be activated by click the discount button inside your house progress pop-up box. Homes Here is the list of some of the many homes Yoville has to offer! *Cape Cod Style Home - 15,000 coins *Ranch House - 10,000 coins *Trailer - 5,000 coins *Gothic Home - 25,000 coins *Contemporary Home - 40 YoCash *Treehouse - 35 YoCash *Mafia Don Mansion - 55 YoCash *Police Station - 45 YoCash *Nifty Fifties House - 35 YoCash *Flying Saucer Home - 12,051 coins *Beach House - 31 YoCash *Ocean Front Home - 34,000 coins *Whimsical House - 38 YoCash *Whimsical Balcony House - 40 YoCash *Enchanted Castle - 49 YoCash *Waterfall Hideaway - 33 YoCash *Luxury Yacht - 35 YoCash *YoMart - 16,500 coins *Pool Party House - 36 YoCash *Lakefront Home - 39 YoCash *Moroccan Palace - 38 YoCash *Moroccan Oasis Home - 25,000 coins *Camp Yo - 36 YoCash *Yoville Campground - 20,000 *New Romantic Home - 34 YoCash *Romantic Garden Home - 34 YoCash *English Cottage - 40 YoCash *Haunted Castle - 40 YoCash *Fashion Studio - 35 YoCash *Haunted Pirate Ship - 40 YoCash *Fall Forest Home - 32 YoCash *Autumn Ranch - 21 YoCash *Ice Castle - 44 YoCash *SweetsVille Home - 29 YoCash *Nightclub Skyscraper - 37 YoCash *Nightclub - 25,000 coins *Venice House - 39 YoCash *Italian Villa - 35 YoCash *Le Plaza de Paris - 38 YoCash *Paris Vacation Home - 35 YoCash *Japanese Villa - 35 YoCash *Bourbon Street Townhouse - 29 YoCash *Japanese Countryside Home - 38 YoCash *Hawaiian Beach Resort - 40 YoCash *Hawaiian Beach Cottage - 36 YoCash *Hawaiian Night Cottage - 36 YoCash *Choco Haven - 35 YoCash *Yocropolis - 35 YoCash *Mystic Fortress - 39 YoCash *Tropical Paradise - 36 YoCash *Tropical Den - 34 YoCash *Space Falcon - 36 YoCash *Galaxy Heights - 34 YoCash *Underwater Castle - 39 YoCash *Coral Home - 32 YoCash *Manhattan Loft - 39 YoCash *YMA Theatre - 20 YoCash *SoHo Apartment - 36 YoCash *Fashion Boutique - 34 YoCash *Spellbound Castle - 36 YoCash *Crafty Cauldron - 34 YoCash *Spooky Village - 42 YoCash *Yo Casa Bonita - 38 YoCash *Casa Espana - 32 YoCash *Funky Town - 38 YoCash *Disco Hub - 32 YoCash *Christmas Nutcracker Theater - 22 YoCash *Christmas Winter Wonderland - 42 YoCash *Christmas Santas Hideout - 32 YoCash *Holiday Ski Lodge - 20 YoCash *Wild West Town - 38 YoCash *Wild West Ranch - 28 YoCash *Southern Romance Estate - 25 YoCash *City of Love - 33 YoCash *Chateau de l'Amour - 28 YoCash *Sun City - 32 YoCash *Miami Tattoo Parlor - 9 YoCash *Miami Beach Villa - 25 YoCash *First Avenue - 5 YoCash *Heroes Square - 28 YoCash *Zen Avenue - 7 YoCash *St Patricks Avenue - 6 YoCash *Heroes Avenue - 6 YoCash *Heroes Hospital - 12 YoCash *Heroes Academy - 22 YoCash *Yorient Express - 29 YoCash *Yorient Avenue - 6 YoCash *Yorient Odyssey - 25 YoCash *YoVille Airport - 29 YoCash *Airport Avenue - 6 YoCash *YoWild Reserve - 32 YoCash *Wilderness Avenue - 6 YoCash *Natures Edge - 26 YoCash *Pixies Borough - 29 YoCash *Lakefront Avenue - 5 YoCash *London Times - 29 YoCash *Brunton Manor - 26 YoCash *Riverside Avenue - 6 YoCash *Monaco Bay - 30 YoCash *Resort de Monaco - 26 YoCash *Harbor Avenue - 6 YoCash *YoGames Avenue - 6 YoCash *Medieval Fantasy - 28 YoCash *Brook Bridge Avenue - 5 YoCash *The Royal Pavilion - 25 YoCash *Beverly Hills Mansion - 28 YoCash *Beverly Hills Boulevard Avenue - 5 YoCash *Ridgecrest Mansion - 22 YoCash *Aussie Adventure - 28 YoCash *Harbor Bridge - 5 YoCash *Steampunk Central - 27 YoCash *Aqueduct Avenue - 5 YoCash *The Outback Pad - 24 YoCash *Chocolate Factory - 26 YoCash *Cocoa Creek - 5 YoCash *Candy Home - 19 YoCash *Thanksgiving Parade - 5 YoCash *Yocys Lobby - 3 YoCash *YoAir Skyrider - 22 YoCash *Snowflake Stead - 28 YoCash *Cliff Cottage - 19 YoCash *Stonewalk Avenue - 6 YoCash *Party Planet - 30 YoCash *The Playhouse - 29 YoCash *Idyllic Island - 26 YoCash *Exotic Island - 20 YoCash *Ruins Avenue - 6 YoCash *Flapper Cash Home - 25 YoCash *Sparkling Falls Bridge - 5 YoCash *Xanadu Mansion - 20 YoCash *Amour Villa - 25 YoCash *YoBistro - 25 YoCash *Royal India - 20 YoCash *Palace Avenue - 5 YoCash *Heaven Vs Hell - 25 YoCash *Hotel Maharaja Palace - 20 YoCash *Royal India Courtyard Avenue - 5 YoCash *Alice In Wonderland - 25 YoCash *Distorted Hallway Avenue - 6 YoCash *Rabbit Hole Avenue - 6 YoCash *Cobbled Stone Easter Avenue - 6 YoCash *Romanus Domus - 25 YoCash *Town Square Avenue - 5 YoCash *Roman Villa - 20 YoCash *Miniature Park - 25 YoCash *Suburbia Avenue - 6 YoCash *Imperial Palace - 25 YoCash *Chinese Mansion - 20 YoCash *Courtyard Avenue - 6 YoCash *Broadway Musical - 25 YoCash *Broadway Musical FS - 30 YoCash *Grasslands Country Club - 20 YoCash *Broadway Avenue FS - 999 coins *Exotic African Wedding Club - 6 YoCash *White House FS - 25 YoCash *SinCity FS - 25 YoCash *Crime Alley Avenue FS - 6 YoCash *Mississippi Steamboat Cruise FS - 25 YoCash *Canadian Holiday - 25 YoCash *Tofino Villa FS - 20 YoCash *Robson Street Avenue FS - 5 YoCash *Pharaohs Palace FS - 20 YoCash *Queen Of Nile FS - 15 YoCash *Pyramid Avenue FS - 6 YoCash *Independence Hall FS - 5 YoCash *Beeville Avenue FS - 6 YoCash *The Beehive FS - 20 YoCash *YoVille Downs FS - 10 YoCash Discontinued *Gingerbread House Decorated *Haunted House Category:The World Category:Locations Category:Edit Priority List